There shall be no new animals started on test. Treatment of animals already on test shall be continued as specified by protocol. There shall be no further sacrificing of animals for detailed histological and ultrastructural studies at this time. There shall be no treatment of the animals on experiments seven and nine with antithymoryte serum, since this would again decrease the number of animals available for evaluation of the basic tumor induction protocol.